


Forgetting

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George and Ginny do their best to move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

"Mum forgot again." 

Ginny stands in the doorway, clutching a crumpled jumper to her chest. The house stills a moment, preparing itself for grief to smash its foundation and send it crumpling. But quiet chatter and Christmas sounds resume. 

George slides closer to the wall, but doesn't uncurl his body. Still clutching the jumper, she walks over the presents and prank blueprints covering his floor. 

"I think mum wants to forget on every birthday and every holiday." 

Neither one glances at their pillowcases, a mismatch or colors and sizes. Ginny unfolds the jumper from her chest, sighing as kicks her feet up, rolling over to face him. 

"I wish we could forget."


End file.
